Snowflake Fractures
by MajesticWriter15
Summary: Beauty and The Beast/Beastly/Frozen AU thing. Romantic Elsanna. Rated T for now, might change. Elsa has lived mostly alone in her castle, awaiting the day her heart freezes over completely. Will her fate change when her sister comes back into her life?
1. 1 Beauty and The Witch

This is obviously Elsanna so there's gonna be some incestuous lesbian sister action... Just to make it clear.

I don't remember owning Frozen. So this belongs to Disney.

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young king and queen lived in a shining castle. The queen was five months pregnant with their first born, a joyous occasion for the soon to be family. However, even though they had everything their hearts desired, they still yearned for more. And then, one winter's night, an old troll came to the castle and offered them a simple trinket in return for shelter from the bitter cold. A carved snowflake made completely of ice was the only item he could give them. Repulsed by the small rock being, the couple sneered at the gift and demanded the troll grant them the power to destroy their enemies. The troll denied their selfish request and once more offered them the small frozen charm. And when he was dismissed again, the old rock shaman's hands spun through the air, providing the couple a great show of the powers he possessed. The king and queen were awed by his talent and grace. The blue light seeped from his fingertips towards the young queen. He informed them that he had granted their wish but they had to take the gift he had offered them so many times.

The troll warned them to take care of the small frozen flake for it was enchanted. Excited at the mere thought of possessing magical powers, the queen attempted to use them, only to find there was no trace of magic running through her veins. Months passed until finally the baby was due. Born with icy blue eyes and snow white hair, the child looked nothing like her parents. It only took mere weeks for the couple to understand how this had come to be. They found their child lying in her crib, curiously shooting sparks of snow into the air before giggling in merriment.

The magic that they had begged for had been given to young Elsa. Despite their initial fear of her, the king and queen cherished their child and after three years, decided to have another. Anna was the name given to their youngest. Her hair was a dazzling red, her eyes green and sparkling. She was much more of a trouble maker than her older counterpart. Despite their differences Elsa and Anna grew close as time went by, until a fatal accident almost claimed the youngest one's life.

On the eve of Anna's fifth birthday, Elsa inadvertently shot her sister with magic, a strand of her hair paling and her eyes taking on a bluish hue. Her comatose state caused the distressed parents to seek the wisdom from the troll they had once turned away. The old magic man removed the damage to Anna's head, but with that came a price. All memories of the eldest princess were wiped from her mind, completely erasing Elsa from her sister's past. Distressed, the parents asked how to fix this curse.

The troll explained to them that the icy trinket he had given them so long ago was truly enchanted. On the eve of Elsa's twenty-second birthday, the snowflake would splinter and crumble into nothing. If she was able to find someone who could thaw her icy heart by the time the last fracture cracked through the snowflake, the spell would be broken. If not then her own heart would completely freeze over, and she would be doomed to become a fearsome witch for the rest of her time. But she had to be careful, fear and anger could transform her into a witch long before her heart froze over.

Shocked by the troll's powerful warnings, the king and queen drastically reduced the staff in their castle and left with Anna to the city. Elsa lived most of her life in solitude, her father's teachings doing little to help her control her powers. Her parents would visit four days a week, staying only until sunset before returning back to the town. This went on for ten years until one day, they stopped coming all together. Enraged and consumed by fear and guilt, the princess fell into despair for who could ever have the power to thaw a frozen heart?

Three years had passed since Anna had lost her parents, and at the ripe age of eighteen, the bubbly princess was more than ready to experience more of the world. After her parent's untimely demise, the girl had taken up residence with her closest and dearest friend Kristoff.

"But you don't understand Kristoff, I want more than to live in some boring old village for the rest of my life. I mean I want an adventure! I want to find a prince and do something amazing! What's more amazing than true love?" The vivacious strawberry blonde questioned, rocking on her heels as Kristoff simply sighed.

"Anything. I mean come on, what do you wanna do, fall in love with some guy in like a day? What if you don't like the way he slouches or how he burps… Or picks his nose?" Anna's face twisted into disgust as Kristoff rambled on.

"Excuse me sir, he would be a prince. There's no way he would do that." The mountaineer simply chuckled.

"Every guy does it. I mean c'mon how long have you lived with me? Like three years right? I do all that stuff!" Kristoff watched in amusement as the girl rolled her eyes before chattering about going into town to see if anything new was happening. The tall man stared after her as she trotted down the path, her dark blue skirt gliding elegantly through the wind. A nudge to his side knocked the male out of his stupor. "Was I being too obvious again?" The reindeer gave him a look as if to say yes.

"Well Sven, she just doesn't see that her true love could be in front of her. I'm no prince but I would be if that would get her attention. Oh well, we'll worry about this later, we have some ice to get, and take it to Corona for the festival." With one last look to the bouncing redhead, Kristoff shuffled off to work.

"Ugh this town is just so boring! Doors closing all around me, trying to get me to stay here. Like some sort of prisoner." With a sigh, the eighteen year old continued wandering down the street, smiling politely at the people who greeted her. She was marching down the pier when suddenly she was knocked over. The princess tumbled onto the ground with a growl, she glared up at the culprit, ready to lash out when she actually looked at the man's face.

He was handsome, there was no doubt about it. He had clean auburn hair and dazzling green eyes. And he had freckles just like she did, but in her opinion he pulled them off much better. The young man looked concerned as he quickly dismounted from his horse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Anna blinked up at the good looking stranger before realizing he had asked her a question.

"Yes! I'm totally fine, you are too. Wait, I meant to say are you fine? You look like you are. Sorry I'm so awkward." Anna rambled, internally groaning at her own bumbling. Luckily the man simply laughed and offered her his hand. She took it and was quickly brought back up to her feet.

"I'm okay. So, let's start over shall we? I'm Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles." The man shook the hand he was holding, looking into her teal eyes expectantly. Anna smiled dreamily for a few moments before reminding herself she had to communicate with this very cute stranger.

"Oh, I'm Princess Anna, of Arendelle. Nice to meet you." The man's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"I'd like to officially apologize for hitting the princess with my horse." Hans continued, his hand still gently holding Anna's

"It's okay. I mean it's just me." The prince cocked an eyebrow, before offering the sweetest smile he could muster.

"Would 'just you' like to go for lunch? I mean I understand if you're busy I mean you are a princess. But there's just something about you." Anna's eyes lit up in excitement. This strange prince could be the person she had always dreamt of, and here he was inviting her to lunch. She would be stupid to decline.

"Can I say something crazy? Let's go!"

Lunch was perfect, Hans was the picture of flawlessness. He loved sandwiches, he completely understood how it felt to be trapped. He connected so well with Anna that she had to pinch herself just to make sure that he was a real life human being.

When he was next to her it just felt like everything was falling into place. They were totally in sync, they seemed to have the same exact thought processes.

"You know something that would be amazing?" Hans spoke as the duo strolled through the town, the townsfolk gawking at the princess with such an adorable stranger. The redhead nodded, signaling for the man to continue.

"To go on an adventure in another land! One with danger and excitement. I mean I know it sounds like a fairytale but-" Anna cut the man off with a happy squeal.

"I totally agree with you! Like, life in the city is so boring! I mean all my life has been full of 'No Anna you can't go with us' and 'it's too dangerous'. I wanna live a little." Anna sighed, picturing her late parents and even Kristoff. Everyone treated her like she was made of glass. Kristoff knew she could handle herself, but he still got overbearing at times.

"Well I'd love to go on an adventure with you. One with sword fighting and danger." Hans laughed cheerfully, smiling down at his companion. Anna's lips were tugged up into a matching grin.

"Yeah but let's skip the whole self sacrificing thing and just go for a happily ever after." The man nodded in agreement before he began to fiddle around with his coat sleeve. Bright teal eyes followed the movement carefully, before the man gently grabbed her hand. It wasn't as though he hadn't touched her before, they had shared a dance after lunch, but it still made a colorful blush spread across Anna's cheeks.

"Well we could start our adventure together if you'd like." When the redhead remained confused, Hans pressed on. "I have a crazy question… Will you marry me?" The girl gasped as the man went down on one knee in front of her, his hand still encasing hers.

"I have a crazier answer…. Yes!" Ecstatic didn't even begin to sum up how excited Anna was. Her fairytale was going to come true and with a handsome prince no doubt. She was riding on cloud nine as the man grabbed her, pulling her into a bear hug and spinning her off her feet.

Kristoff was loading ice onto his sleigh when Anna returned, her face holding a dreamy smile.

"So how was town?" The man asked, tightening the rope. "Did you meet that prince of your dreams?" The burly man laughed to himself at his own joke, stopping when he caught sight of the blush covering his friend's face.

"I did." Teal eyes went down to stare at her feet in embarrassment. Slowly she brought her eyes up into golden brown. "Kristoff, I have some news. It's kind of crazy." The man nodded for her to continue, not trusting his voice. "Well Hans kind of asked me to marry him earlier and I kind of said yes." The ice man immediately dropped the rope he was holding, lowering his gaze to his dirty boots.

"You're marrying a guy you just met? Wait, hold on, why are you telling me this?" The man asked, his gaze becoming pained as he stared at his plain black boots. He didn't know what to do. He always assumed Anna would realize her feelings for him.

"Well I want your blessing of course, you're like my brother so it's important that you approve."

"Anna… How can I approve when you've only known each other for a day?" The man shook his head, Anna truly didn't understand how love worked.

"Well it's true love!" The man simply looked at her, his face full of doubt.

"What's his last name?"

"Er of the Southern Isles." Kristoff folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. Anna didn't know the first thing about the man she was supposedly in love with. Somehow he had known this would happen. How much could one learn after one afternoon?

"Favorite food?"

"Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?"

"Probably John."

"Okay and how do you know he's the one?" Anna opened her mouth only to close it. How did she know? Should she use the _I just know _excuse? Knowing Kristoff, he wasn't going to let it go just like that.

"He's a prince." The man scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"Look Anna, if that's your only requirement then we need to talk more than I thought. I'm going to Corona, I'll be back tomorrow. Try to postpone the wedding until after I get back okay?" Anna puffed out her cheeks, angry at the way Kristoff acted like he could control her life. However, she couldn't say much as he was already in his sleigh, urging Sven to go.

"He doesn't know my life. I mean I'm old enough to know about love! I just don't get what more he wants from me." Anna stormed into their house, sitting on a chair with a huff and bringing out her favorite book. The redhead loved the fictional story, it taught her everything she knew about true love and her need for adventure.

Kristoff made his way through the forest, sighing to his companion.

"I hate leaving mad Sven. I mean, she didn't mean to hurt my feelings or anything."

"_No, but she did ask for your opinion."_ Kristoff spoke in a deeper voice, knowing that is what his lifelong friend would be saying if he could speak.

"That's true, so technically she's the one who's wrong here, right buddy?" The reindeer seemed to shrug before coming to a halt at a fork in the road. "Well I think it might be faster if we took the path up the North Mountain. I know you don't like it, but it'll be faster." With a tug of the reins, Sven made his way into the snowy forest. It seemed like no matter what season it was, the woods by the Northern Mountain were always covered in deep snow and bristling, icy winds.

The duo made their way through the forest, Sven getting more jumpy with every small noise he heard. After what felt like hours, they stumbled upon a huge castle that seemed to be covered in ice. Almost like the frozen water was incorporated into the very foundation.

"Whoa, that is ice." Kristoff whistled, looking up at the enormous gate frosted over. With a smile, the man got out of the sleigh, taking hesitant steps to the gate before reaching out to open the metal barrier.

An earsplitting howl pierced through the silent air, causing the blonde to jump and retreat over to his sleigh. The reindeer didn't need any other indication to start running. It was only a few seconds before the wolves found them, Kristoff lighting a torch in hopes of scaring away the rabid overgrown dogs. The animals chased after the two, biting at Sven's feet and gnawing at Kristoff every chance they got. A wolf latched onto Kristoff's ankle, almost pulling the man off his sled, but the blonde had a firm grip on the wood in front of him. With a bit of a struggle, Kristoff managed to reach into his pouch and grab his ice carving tool.

His eyes shifted from the wolf attached to his leg to the ones easily catching up to Sven. Ice pick in hand, he pulled himself up, trying to get within reach of the harness attaching his beloved reindeer to the heavy cart. Finally Kristoff was level with the strong leather, ignoring the pain of the teeth still ripping into his leg, the blonde hacked at the restraint. Until, finally, it snapped in half, the harness falling onto the ground and Sven taking off with much more speed. The reindeer seemed to pause, looking over his shoulder to find his master battling with a wolf.

"No Sven leave! Get out of here now! I'll be fine!" To prove his point, he jammed his pick into the wolf's eye, effectively killing the creature. His loyal reindeer slowed down before a snap near his hind leg reminded him that he was in danger as well. With a heavy heart, Sven kept running, leaving Kristoff bleeding in the woods.

Golden eyes watched as the reindeer fled, wolves hot on his trail. Kristoff could only hope Sven would make it out okay. After double checking for any more threats, Kristoff took in his injury. It seemed as though his shin wasn't broken, but the bite from the wolf was bleeding terribly with no signs of stopping. Kristoff shivered at the thought of being stranded and injured in the wilderness alone.

Snow crunched from somewhere around him, causing Kristoff to look around in alarm. Were more wolves coming? Dull ice chisel in hand, the blonde sat in the sleigh, trying to hide for as long as possible.

"Well that's what made those tracks! I wonder what made all the red? Red goes great with snow." A voice echoed in the frozen tundra, slowly Kristoff sat up looking around for whoever had spoken. "Orange, red, yellow… Maybe not yellow. You know what I mean?" Finally his eyes moved down to find a snowman, a very deformed snowman, looking up at him curiously. Kristoff jumped at the fact a snowman was **looking** at him.

"I must be going crazy from blood loss. There's a snowman staring at me. I have to be seeing things." The snowman blinked at him, looking just as confused as the blonde.

"Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

"Okay no, no, no. You're creepy and I'm delusional." Kristoff scooted back, away from the somehow live snowman. The actions causing his wound to painfully drag across his wooden seat.

"Oh, that doesn't look good at all. Come on, I'll take you to the castle so we can fix you up…" Olaf continued, gesturing for the injured man to give his name. The blonde looked in the direction Sven had gone. Figuring it couldn't hurt, he called for his loyal friend.

"Sven!" The snowman flinched at the loud yell, ushering Kristoff off the sled and instructing him towards the palace.

"You didn't have to yell, Sven, I'm right here." Despite his skepticism, he followed the fascinating white powdered man. He chanced a glance down at his leg, there was no way he would make it all the way back to the city on foot. He had no choice but to follow the snowman. The small ice being talked animatedly about summer until they finally reached the huge building Kristoff had admired just before the wolves had closed in. The huge gate was just as impressive as the first time.

"Whoa, you live here?" Kristoff asked in awe, the tall infrastructure seeming almost daunting as they hobbled up to the huge door. The top of the establishment had a snowflake decoration looking like it was made out of pure ice. The blonde couldn't tell if it was the pain in his leg or the amazing ice décor but he actually thought for a moment he was going to cry. Olaf opened the door, shutting it tightly behind them. It was almost as cold inside as it was outside.

"We live here with the Queen of the castle." Golden eyes took in the huge room, a staircase directly in front of him. A thin man sidled up to the duo.

"Olaf. You know the Queen does not approve of visitors." The gray haired man spoke, his voice full of authority. It was odd, Kristoff mused, that the snowman seemed more compassionate than the actual human in front of him.

"I know Kai, but he's hurt. Don't worry about it, if the Queen comes I'll take care of it." Just like that, the tall ice harvester found himself seated in a huge chair in front of the fireplace. Olaf seemed to enjoy the heat as he stood fairly close to it, his stick hands having issues wrapping the bandage around Kristoff's leg. Kai stood off in the corner mumbling incessantly about the Queen not approving of any guests.

"Did I hear correctly? A guest?" A stout, grandmotherly like woman chimed as she entered the room, her kind brown eyes taking in the blonde man. "Why hello darling, I'm Gerda." Her head bowed slightly at the young man who just waved awkwardly before Olaf accidentally tightened the bandage too much. Kristoff let out a hiss of pain and Gerda was quick to shoo the snowman and take over caring for the blonde's injuries.

"So uhm, you see the snowman too right? Like he talks?" Honey colored eyes watched the snowy blob mosey over towards the flames of the fireplace. The lady tittered to herself, nodding in affirmation. "Doesn't it freak you guys out? Like he's a talking snowman." The petite woman shrugged as if to say they hardly ever thought about it.

"Well he's been around here for years. I do believe he will be four years old soon." Chocolate eyes scanned the man's face, still picking up a hint of disbelief and more than a little confusion. "Our queen made him, she was hurting a great deal." With that simple statement the temperature dropped rapidly, the fire quickly being dosed by the quick change. Kristoff heard a small "oh no" come from Gerda as she finished wrapping his leg.

"What is going on in here?" Came a deceptively calm voice, a voice that caused everyone in the room to freeze in fear. The hulky blonde man shifted in his seat, a silhouette standing in the open door. It was obvious that the figure was a female but with the bright light in the foyer casting dark shadows across the woman's facial features, it was impossible to see what she looked like.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Agonizing cold seemed to fill the room, snowflakes falling from the ceiling. Kai was positively quaking as he ducked out of the Queen's sight. He didn't want to be in the path of her fear-induced powers.

"Now my lady, let me explain." Gerda started, but the ice quickly spreading from under the Queen's feet caused her to flinch. The monarch's gaze swept the room, taking in the sight of the intruder sitting in her chair, his leg propped up and he himself looking very stunned.

"He doesn't belong here." With a thrust of her hands, the woman conjured a new snow-being, this one very large and intimidating. "Be sure to find him some place more fitting." With a flick of her cape, the queen was gone leaving Kristoff in the hands of the giant snow beast. Despite his attempts at escape, the large monster carried the blonde up the stairs and into the tower, tossing him into one of the many cells. The man landed in the hay meant to be used as a bed with a dull thud. It slammed the cell door shut before locking it with his ice finger.

"It's for your own safety." The beast rumbled, his voice shaking the stone floor. Kristoff watched as the beast exploded into a flurry of snowflakes. With a gruff sigh, the man lay back against the straw, putting his cap over his eyes and making an attempt to sleep.

"Maybe when I wake up I'll be back in the normal world."

Anna was sitting in the field beside her house, staring at the book in her lap, but not able to read any of the words. Finally she gave up on trying to read, letting her mind travel. She wished Kristoff hadn't left how he did. It hurt to not be able to reconcile. Deciding she had sat around long enough, the eighteen year old sighed, getting up to go inside and talk to her good friend Joan when Sven came dashing out of the forest, his eyes wild and with Kristoff nowhere in sight.

"Sven! Calm down buddy, easy." Anna grabbed what was left of the reindeer's reigns, noticing with a frown that the leather had been cut. The animal's terrified eyes locked with hers, a whine accompanying the look. "Where's Kristoff?" She followed Sven's gaze to the woods. They seemed much more foreboding than they previously had. With a determined look, Anna rushed onto the deer.

"Let's go get that oaf." With that, the two made their way back into the forest. Luckily Sven remembered the route he had taken to get back and they found the abandoned sled with relative ease. Anna jumped off, inspecting the area, and noticing the red specks littering the snowy ground. Judging by how hard they were to spot, Anna guessed that it had been hours since Kristoff had left his sleigh.

"This way… I think." With that, the princess trekked through the snow, trying her best to move through it in her dress.

Sven followed carefully, eyes darting around in case the wolves decided to come back. Anna followed the trail until she came to a huge gate. Her steps halted as she scanned the building. The castle seemed familiar somehow. It was almost comforting and for some reason it reminded her of her parents. A wet nuzzle brought her out of her stupor and she nodded at her companion before opening the gate. The rusted metal scraped together shrilly, until finally it was open enough for them to pass through.

The blood seemed to go right up to the door so with a shrug, Anna knocked. She waited for a few moments, shivering in the cold northern winds before finally just pushing the door aside and striding confidently through.

"Hello? Sorry for breaking and entering. Okay I didn't break anything but I did enter. So sorry for trespassing? Ugh it doesn't matter, look I'm sorry for being in here but I think my friend is here. He's a stinker." Olaf jumped at the voice, ready to walk up and introduce himself when Kai grabbed him, giving the snowman a shake of the head to dissuade him. With a sad sigh, the frosty being did as he was told.

Anna shivered at the cool temperature of the building, holding her cloak more firmly around her. With hesitant movements, she made way towards the stairs, having no blood trail to go by any more. She followed the path, winding through the elaborate hallways until she found another staircase. This one seemed to lead up a dark winding passage. If she had learned anything from reading fairytales, it was that dungeons were always at the top of the tallest tower. So climbing stairs would be in the right direction.

"Well Anna you wanted adventure, here it is." With a sigh, the girl began her trek up the stairs. They seemed never ending, and Anna was glad she ran around as much as she did otherwise she was sure she'd be dying from exhaustion. "Ugh, of course it has to be the tallest tower, can't be the main floor or even the second floor. No it's gotta be halfway up a mountain. Is the air a little thin up here?" Anna huffed, her feet shakily carrying her up the stairs. Finally she reached the top, normally she would jump in celebration but her legs felt like gelatin so she quickly decided against that course of action. Stone lined the entire room, little cells with caged bars surrounding her.

"Looks like I'm in the right place. Kristoff?" She whispered, ignoring the way the temperature seemed to be lowering. She squinted into the darkness, finally seeing a door that seemed to be shut. She ran over to the cage, her hands wrapping around the freezing metal. Through the dim lighting she could make out a form on the far side of the room. "Hey Kristoff." The figure moved, muttering lowly before yawning. Anna rolled her eyes, that was definitely Kristoff.

"Anna? Wait Anna?!" The man called, rushing over to the bars. He looked around, noticing with a shiver that the room seemed to be getting colder as the seconds dragged on. "Anna listen to me, you have got to get out of here." The blonde spoke his voice hushed and panicked. His savior simply waved him off, glancing around the room for any signs of keys.

"Kristoff I got this far didn't I?" A growl erupted from the man, angry that Anna still wouldn't listen to him. He noticed the flurries lightly beginning to fall from the ceiling. The Queen was coming and Anna was in danger.

"Anna there are no keys, go hide!"

"Another one of you? Does everyone have a death wish today?" An unfamiliar voice rang out, a voice that was completely new to Anna but Kristoff knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Just like before, the figure stood in the shadows. The redhead twirled at the sudden arrival, trying to find a face in the scarce light. Blue eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness, boring into her. The person seemed almost scared despite the poise her voice held.

"Why did you lock my friend in a cage?" Anna spoke, her voice conveying her outrage.

"To protect him." It was a simple statement and it clearly answered the young girl's question, yet she still had to ask.

"What?"

"To protect him." The Queen repeated slowly, as if she was trying to communicate with a child. Anna huffed, agitated by the woman's response.

"Yeah I know. Protect him from what?"

"That doesn't matter, you should go."

"Yeah Anna, you really should." Blue eyes widened in the darkness. _Anna, it can't be. _Icy orbs stared hard at the figure plastered against the cage. The girl was surrounded by darkness, there was no way to know for certain who she was, yet the queen spoke before her mind could catch up with her.

"Well… Anna, if you want to take his place, I would allow it." Turquoise eyes went from the blonde locked in the cage to the mysterious stranger in front of her. Anna didn't know what to do, she didn't want her friend to suffer but she also didn't want to let Hans down by disappearing before their wedding. One look into her best friend's eyes was all it took for Anna's selfish thought to dissolve into nothing. She bravely stepped towards the figure.

"I would… Like to take his place I mean." Her admission shocked everyone in the room, The Queen's calculating gaze never leaving her face. How could this girl be so selfless, even staring into the face of danger? However, her voice gave nothing away. Despite the admiration she had for this girl, her speech still held her usual cold undertone.

"So be it." With a wave of the hand Marshmellow was summoned yet again, the creature opening the dungeon's door and scooping up the man.

"Wait, Anna you didn't need to do that."

"Yes I did, I'm not a child. I know what I'm doing. Just trust me okay? Remember that tutor my parents made me have that one time?" He remember the time she was referring to all too well. She had annoyed the poor teacher for three whole months until he had quit, running from the estate saying that the princess had no attention span.

"Goodbye for now Anna." His vicious gaze turned towards the witch that now held his closest friend prisoner. "I'll be seeing you later too."

With that, the man was taken from the room, the monster carrying him outside. Anna stared at her captor, trying to figure out the best way to get under her skin. The Queen stared right back at the girl, her eyes studying the redhead's face, the girl had a decent amount of freckles and her eyes were of a greenish-blue tinge. Slowly, arctic cerulean eyes travelled up until they spotted the white highlight in the younger girl's hair. That streak was all the confirmation the woman needed before leading the girl out of the tower.

Anna followed the owner of the castle obediently, wanting to get out of the tower as soon as possible. It was freezing and she could only hope her room would be warmer. As they travelled down the stairs, the crisp coldness never left the air and Anna was left wondering why. Deciding to worry about that another day, she looked at the magical being in front of her. Yes she knew witchcraft existed, but she had never seen someone create a snow monster before. She was kind of impressed, not that she would let her captor know that. Her eyes studied the woman in front of her. She seemed to be in her early twenties, her hair resembling icicles as it was swept back, the almost white strands becoming more of a pale blue at the tips. Whoever this woman was, she definitely didn't look as ruthless as she seemed to be.

Icy blue eyes glanced back at the redhead, the Queen didn't know how to go about starting a conversation and she was seriously debating running away. Finally she took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"The castle is your home. You may go anywhere you please. However, the ice tower is off limits." Anna perked up as the woman's voice pierced the silence, the words made her feel more comfortable. She almost felt at home in the cold mansion, though she had no idea why.

"What's in the ice tower?" Ice crept up the older woman's fingers as she turned to glare at the oblivious ginger.

"Nothing to concern yourself with." Dainty hands raised in surrender, trying to placate the hostile hostess.

"Fine fine, tower's off limits, whatever." A few seconds of silence passed as they resumed walking. Finally, Anna's curiosity won and she had another question to ask. "What's your name? I mean you know my name so it's only fair I know yours as well." The queen slowed, sadly looking in the direction of her guest. It was true, Anna really didn't remember her.

"M-my name is Elsa." There were so many things she could add onto that sentence but instead she simply began moving faster. The storm outside raged as the blonde lost control of her emotions.


	2. 2 Only Human

Elsa sat alone in her room, door locked and back digging into the hard wood. Anna's words kept ringing in her ears.

"_Elsa huh?" _The small statement brought a smile to her face. It was the first time someone had addressed her by her first name in years. The last person who had called her by name was her father right before he left her alone in this huge castle with practically no one to keep her company. The servants had tried to befriend her, but her parents discouraged anything more than a friendly hello. A couple years ago, however, they seemed to go back to trying to get her out of her shell.

They tried to help her but it was too late. Elsa removed her gloves and glanced down at her left hand with a grimace. White snowflakes began to surface on her ring finger like scars, little white swirls accompanying them. Proof that in the ice tower, her snowflake had gotten its first crack. Her life would end in less than a years' time and she would become a monster. Her eyes locked with the snow slamming against her window, rattling the glass with its force. No she wouldn't become a monster, she already was one.

Her only hope, Anna, believed she was an evil sorceress. She knew Anna thought badly of her and honestly the blonde couldn't blame her. She had imprisoned the young girl's friend and then taken the poor girl captive. What did that girl even think of her?

The girl in question fell onto her new bed with a sigh, staring up at the ceiling with a huff. Elsa was odd, she mused, the young woman acted ruthless and then gave her an extravagant room. Teal eyes roamed the space. Warm greens and earth tones greeted her. It was like spring in the middle of a winter wonderland. She even had a fire going in the fireplace. A knock on the door brought the ginger out of her head. A delicate brow arched at the disturbance. She had assumed Elsa would leave her be. She stood to answer it but before she could, her doorknob jiggled and was opened. A snowman stood in the entrance, his face twisting into a welcoming smile. He waddled up to her happily, stick arms outstretched.

"Hi!" With a squeal, Anna's foot slammed into the upper ball of snow that created the creature's head. Decapitating the snowman in one move, his head spiraling through the air. A man donned in a suit caught the flying blob with a grimace. "Uhm hi Kai." The man rolled his eyes, throwing the head back onto the body. He grinned to himself when Olaf stood, his head upside down.

"I thought I told you not to disturb the young lady."

"I waited a minute, just like you said! But we have a real problem here, why are you guys hanging off the floor?" With a sigh Anna marched over, fixing the snow beings head. "Oh that's better! Thank you. It was like the whole world was upside down. Let's start this over. Hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" The introduction gave Anna a pause, her mind trying to pinpoint where exactly she had heard that before.

"Olaf?" Anna stared hard at the little man. She had a feeling similar to déjà vu but much stronger. The snowman gestured for her to continue. "Oh I'm Anna. Sorry about the kick." Olaf nodded happily, giving Kai a nudge forward.

"I'm Kai, the Queen's butler." His voice seemed annoyed, though there was a small smirk tugging at his lips. Anna blinked at the man's words, obviously confused.

"The queen of what? Arendelle has no queen." Kai stared hard at the woman, clearly at a loss for words. Of course Arendelle had a queen. Every kingdom had one, and Kai was about to impart this knowledge when Gerda practically plowed into him in her haste to meet their new guest.

"Hello dearie! I'm Gerda. I'll take care of you if need be. The lady of the house told me to watch over you." Anna blinked in confusion.

"So… Is she a queen or not?" Kai opened his mouth to respond in the affirmative when Gerda spoke up yet again.

"Well of course she is dear, queen of the house." She fixed Kai with a look that told him he better play along. She had been told by Elsa specifically not to bring up the fact she was Queen of Arendelle.

"Oh, well that makes sense. I mean, for some reason I thought she might be The Queen, ya know. But that's crazy! There's no way." Kai raised an eyebrow, did nobody in the village know of Elsa?

"Well what ever did happen to the royal family dear?" Gerda spoke curiously, wondering what had become of her employers. They had disappeared three years ago. After so much time, they had no choice but to go through with Elsa's coronation on her twenty-first birthday.

"Well my parents, they uhm." The redhead swallowed thickly, missing the shocked looks the two servants shared as her eyes were aimed at the ground. "They died. Three years ago." That was all the redhead shared, her eyes still locked on the wood floor. Gerda took a sharp intake of air, her gaze wavering as tears filled her eyes. The royal family became her family. She cared for the young rulers like they were her own children.

Kai nodded, his eyes focused on the young lady in front of him. Could this beautiful adult be that quirky child he remembered? She seemed to shake off her sadness, looking up and smiling at Olaf who was rambling about summer. Did Elsa know her sister was her newest guest or was it all a huge coincidence?

That night, the snowstorm froze in place and the temperature dropped dangerously low. Anna hated how quiet the castle was. The stone walls were more daunting at night and it took her hours to finally fall into a fitful sleep. Elsa spent most of her evening staring out at the weather she was causing. Her hand rested against the glass, snowflakes suspended in the air behind her. Tears made their way down her cheeks, freezing before they hit the ground. For so many years she had loathed her parents only to find they hadn't abandoned her, they had been in an accident, one that claimed their lives.

"Conceal, don't feel." She repeated her mantra yet again. She had been chanting it practically nonstop since her maid had delivered the news. "Look at what I've done. How will I be able to face Anna when I can't even stand to look at myself?" Her eyes never strayed from her reflection. A scared girl is what most people would claim they saw, but Elsa couldn't see that anymore. The only person she saw was a witch, one that deserved every bit of pain she felt.

The next few days, Elsa never left her room, Anna had explored the castle somewhat with Kai and Olaf. After she found Elsa's door, adorned with blue snowflakes, she began her daily habit of knocking. At first she tried to make light of the situation she was in, jokingly asking if Elsa wanted to build a snowman. But the more Elsa ignored her, the more upset Anna became.

It took three weeks for Anna to reach the end of her rope. Over the course of time her knock had become less jovial, she decided she didn't care if Elsa knew it was her or not. Of course the blonde would always recognize the only person who ever knocked on her door, even without the playful tune Anna always seemed to drum out. The knock came around midday, as per usual. After a few tense moments of complete and utter silence, Anna's voice carried over the door.

"Elsa, open this door right now! At first this was funny but you can't take someone prisoner then lock yourself away in your room! That makes no sense, so get out here and be the evil witch or whatever but stop ignoring me!" Anna didn't know where she got the courage to talk to an ice sorceress like that but she couldn't bring herself to care. Elsa blinked at the hard wood separating her from the ginger. She wanted to speak but when she opened her mouth, no words would come out.

"Elsa… I mean it! Come out of there right now or I swear I will leave." Minutes ticked by in a deafening quiet. The blonde wanted to rip open the door but she held herself back. It would be better if Anna left, wouldn't it? No doubt the eighteen year old had her own life to live and she would benefit greatly from leaving this mansion of solitude. She would benefit greatly from never seeing Elsa again. That thought in mind, the blonde stayed glued to her spot in front of the door, the handle just out of reach.

"Okay… Bye." With that, the younger girl moved away from the door. Elsa would open the door and tell her not to go, wouldn't she? For some reason, Anna hoped she would. Though the blonde had been ignoring her, the redhead felt connected to her in some way. Biting back her disappointment when the door remained sealed was difficult but the she managed to do it. Anna wrung her hands together before holding true to her promise of leaving. With her head down, and hands clenched she made her way towards the door that lead to her freedom.

Kai blinked as the princess trudged past him with no words. Though he hadn't known her long, he could tell when she was upset. She was normally so bubbly and vivacious. His eyes darted to the hall she had come from and with a growl, he quickly found Gerda and Olaf, asking for their assistance.

Anna made her way to the front door, ignoring the voices calling from behind her. She took a deep breath before opening the door and striding out into the storm. The howling wind and pelting snow made her want to go right back inside. But she said she would leave and she meant it. With one final glance, she walked away from the huge castle. Away from Elsa.

Elsa slowly put her ear against the door, listening to see if Anna would come back. But as the seconds dragged on, she realized Anna wasn't going to return. She stumbled away from the door, panic settling into her core. Anna wasn't coming back. Anna had left her alone and Elsa had no one to blame but herself. Pain seized her heart and agony spiraled through her body. She weakly grabbed at her chest, trying to ease the frantic beating. With a flinch she felt the markings imprint farther down her hand. It was like the blood in her fingers was turning to pure ice. The sting was dizzying and she gasped for breath when her door was thrown open by a frustrated Kai.

"Honestly my lady, why did Anna just leave the castle? It's beyond freezing out there! She could die!" When his eyes landed on his queen he froze mid-rant. He quickly scrambled to her aid only to stop when she warned him not to come closer. "But my Queen, you're hurt. What happened?"

"Is it really that cold out there?" The man nodded slightly, his eyes reluctantly moving towards the window to stare at the storm.

"Olaf can't take a step out without getting blown apart and Gerda couldn't even stand being near the door. I am impressed the princess made it out." Arctic blue eyes snapped up to level with Kai's fearful gaze. Slowly, the monarch straightened, biting back the pain that came with moving.

"I need to go after her." She had lost Anna once before, she wouldn't make the mistake again. With that in mind, she made her way through the halls.

"What are you doing my lady? It's freezing out there!" Elsa glared at her butler, an odd confidence flooding her. The glare softened as she smirked and lifted an eyebrow.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." The queen threw open the door and stepped out of her home for the first time in ages. The wind on her face wasn't unwelcomed but it was different. Kai watched as the young ruler left the safety of her sanctuary, trying her best to pick up on Anna's trail. He shook his head, not sure if he should feel proud or fear for her safety.

"Be back soon madam, I'd rather not lose you to your own devices." Elsa nodded, her platinum hair getting caught up in the terrible blizzard.

Anna shivered as she looked around, unable to figure out where she had gone. She had been following a road but… Where had that road gone? She grumbled to herself, looking back to see if she could spot any signs of life. Nothing but white trees and blowing snow greeted her.

"Well great, I could ask the snow for directions." Somewhere behind her, a bush rustled. She easily blamed it on the weather, but her turquoise eyes shifted around when the noise came again. "Okay whatever you are, I should have you know I'm on my way home from a self-defense class, so I could totally beat you up." The noises stopped and were replaced by a dangerously low snarl. The redhead stopped moving altogether, not remembering what Kristoff had taught her about animals in the wilderness. Was it better to run or stay still?

"If I don't move, it can't see me… Right? That's totally stupid, of course it can." She glanced around, looking for any weapon. She found a fallen branch laying close by. She stood as still as possible while she tried to gather the courage to move. After a few moments she gave a mental shrug and went for the weapon. Nails scraping against ice let her know the animal was following. She grabbed the log, quickly moving it in front of her as she turned to meet her assailant head on.

Yellow eyes glared at her and the animal looked ready to spring, its teeth flashing dangerously. There wasn't only one wolf, there was almost an entire pack. She seemed to be surrounded by the rabid dogs. One charged her but she easily batted it away. She kept the rest at bay with the wood, trying to create distance so she could see all of them. They barked and snapped at her, their attacks coming up short as she waved her makeshift club around.

"Okay… I'm not going to die here. I uhm… I do know how to fight… Sort of." She lost track of how many had charged her as she hit them away with her bat. They only seemed to get up angrier. When she felt a tug on her cloak she knew things were going to take a turn for the worse. Another tug, stronger this time and she fell to the ground. She held her weapon close, preparing to get bit. But the assault never came. She lowered her arms, her eyes meeting with a familiar magenta cape. The same cape that belonged to Elsa. Anna followed the clothing until she met the back of her saviors head. Sure enough, the blonde was standing in front of her, blue magic swirling around her bare fingertips. The light blue wisps were a stark contrast to her black sleeves and Anna sat frozen in awe.

"Don't worry Anna, I've got you. I'll protect you." Anna stared hard at the woman, confusion and relief flooding through her. The blonde's hand raised as a wolf moved to charge, an ice pillar exploding from the ground under it and knocking it into the air. It flew through the winter weather until it slammed roughly into a trunk of a tree. It stood up, before quickly running away from the magical being. The others didn't seem threatened and charged at once. Elsa shrunk down slightly, manipulating the snow near her feet to wrap around her ankles and keep her secure. The move caused her chest to constrict, the pain from before returning.

Her falter was all it took for a wolf to pounce onto her, her legs giving out under the force. She grit her teeth as claws raked down her back, tearing through the fabric of her dress easily as the beast tried to regain its bearings. A solid smack sent the canine spiraling in the air. An eyebrow arched at the aid, the blonde turning her gaze to her savior. Anna offered her a surprised smile in return. Teal met icy blue, time seeming to freeze between them until Elsa's eyes caught movement behind the ginger.

Suddenly Anna found herself being pushed onto the ground, out of harm's way as a wolf plowed into Elsa, the blonde and her attacker landing in a nearby snowbank. After a few moments of struggle, the animal was launched out of the pile and Elsa was standing shakily. The other wolves watched the altercation, their leader being slammed into a tree hard enough to make it yelp. With their tails between their legs, the pack left the two girls alone in the forest.

Anna blinked at the snow-covered hero, she had never seen Elsa look so dangerous before. Platinum locks had fallen out of their signature braid, the wavy strands blowing in the breeze. The only sign that she had been hurt was the rapidly bleeding cut on her right arm. Anna shook out of her stupor when she realized Elsa had taken a step closer.

"Elsa!" The redhead sprung to her feet, looking at Elsa with a smile. She was about to launch into a thankful rant when the blonde stumbled, falling into the soft powder face first. Anna rushed to her side, shocked to find Elsa completely unconscious. Teal eyes scanned the slim form, widening when they met the red angry lines the wolf had made in Elsa's back. There was a total of six deep gashes that were bleeding terribly. Carefully, Anna took her cloak off and wrapped it around Elsa, trying to at least slow down the flow. She maneuvered the pale woman until she could pick her up in a bridal carry. If it was hard walking in the snow before, doing it while holding Elsa increased the difficulty tenfold.

"It'll be okay Elsa, I'll get you back home." Anna spoke to the unconscious figure in her arms. She was surprised to notice that Elsa was warmer than she thought. The storm also seemed to be dying down. At least she wouldn't have to worry about freezing to death. The walk back was a long one. Somehow Anna had managed to get them out of the forest, and back to the large gate that isolated the manor from the rest of the world. Kai answered the door immediately when he heard the thud of someone kicking it. There, on the other side, was the princess, holding the queen securely against her. The blonde's head was tucked underneath Anna's chin, her arms folded against her stomach.

Elsa was dangerously pale, her chest wavering with each breath. Anna wasn't faring much better. Her windblown, numb face gave away her inner turmoil. The redhead was looking at the figure tucked safely in her embrace. It was as if she was afraid to take her gaze away from Elsa out of fear the queen would disappear.

"Miss Anna!" Gerda's voice set Kai into action, he quickly took Elsa from her sister, bringing her into the main room.

"Be careful with her." Anna's voice made Kai stop as he went to remove the bloody cloak from Elsa's body. Gerda ushered him aside as she took on the task of tending to the injured ruler.

"Miss Anna, what happened?" Green-blue eyes never strayed from Elsa as the redhead answered his question.

"Well uhm she… She saved me. There were these wolves and I was fighting them and all of a sudden Elsa's there and is all magical and she protects me and then a wolf jumped on her and she pushed me and another wolf jumped on her and then she fell and then I picked her up and got lost- " Kai gently laid his hand on her shoulder, pausing her rambling. Her gaze met his and he offered her a small smile.

"You saved her too. Rest assured, Gerda will take care of her." Anna nodded, her eyes widening when she heard Elsa groan in discomfort due to the elderly lady pressing a rag against the jagged red lines on her back.

"My lady, you're awake!" Gerda exclaimed from her spot next to the blonde. Light blue eyes cracked open at the noise, glancing around the room. She couldn't see much due to the awkward position but she could feel Anna there and that alone made her calm.

"Elsa, you... You're okay." Should the redhead really be happy about that? Elsa had captured her, ignored her and threw poor Kristoff into a cell. She should hate the ice witch with everything she was, yet she didn't. Anna was genuinely happy that the blonde was not mortally injured.

The breathless words made Elsa smile to herself. Anna did care, somewhere deep down she knew Elsa, and she knew she was not a monster. That revelation made Elsa happier than words could ever express. It filled her with something she hadn't felt in years. Hope. Together they might stand a chance at defeating Elsa's demons.

"I am only mildly inconvenienced." The queen joked, wincing as Gerda continued to clean her wounds. Her face didn't conceal the pain she was going through and merely looking at her made Anna frown in frustration.

Elsa had been so cold before, so emotionless. Then she popped up in the forest to protect the person she had sent away with her behavior. The very thought made Anna upset. She wasn't sure why, but seeing Elsa lay immovable on the ground made her furious beyond belief. Maybe it was the conflicting way the blonde was acting, maybe it was the way Elsa downplayed what had just occurred, she truly didn't know. But she was furious, she had so many pent up emotions and she was ready to lash out.

"Well, had you not shut me out, it wouldn't have happened." Elsa blinked up at the enraged girl, she hadn't intended to make Anna upset. The redhead was shaking with what she could only assume was anger. Despite her efforts, the blonde was exasperated. She had saved Anna, she didn't deserve to be criticized and lectured.

"Well you shouldn't have even left in the first place." The words were ground out, slightly muffled by the floor the queen was pushed against. Their gazes locked, both frustrated at the other's stubbornness.

"Well you need to learn that hiding isn't the way to live life! Do you always run away for no reason?" Elsa's eyes wavered and she broke the intense staring contest. Truth be told she had always run away from her problems in one way or another. It was something her parents had taught her.

"It doesn't matter." With that, Elsa turned her head, facing the wall instead of her sister. She couldn't bear to see the anger and disappointment shining in Anna's eyes. She hadn't meant to run away but isolation was something that helped her cope.

"Elsa. I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, Anna." Tears lined the older girl's eyes and it was obvious in the way her voice cracked. The redhead felt her heart break as guilt began to settle in. She hadn't meant to yell at the person who had gone out of their way to save her.

"I do. Right now, our past doesn't matter. What matters is that you saved me and you got hurt because of it. I'm sorry I got so upset but you could've been killed Elsa. You could've died because of me." Anna's voice had lost its vicious undertone and the change in demeanor practically gave Elsa whiplash as she quickly moved to examine the redhead.

"I didn't though. I'm alive. I'm still breathing, as are you." The blonde tried to smile reassuringly, but one look at Anna made it blatantly obvious she had failed but the ginger quickly morphed back into her usual carefree self.

"Well I'm glad, thank you for saving my life Elsa." With awkward movements, Anna sat beside her fallen knight, gently resting her hand on Elsa's arm as Gerda went about tending to Elsa's injuries.

"You're welcome." That signaled the end of their conversation and Anna was happy with it. She was looking forward to getting to know the girl behind the witch façade. And this time there wouldn't be any doors keeping her out.


	3. 3 Joans on Every Wall

Thanks to everyone who read and decided to follow my story, you people are awesome!

We'll get to the Elsanna I promise!

* * *

Elsa leaned against a balcony railing a few days after the incident, watching Anna play in the snow with Olaf. The girl was laughing without a care in the world, happy that the unrelenting storm had seemed to calm down. It had only been three days and the difference in Elsa was astonishing. She was talking to the servants again, her mood brightening with each passing day, there hadn't been a storm ever since her escapade with Anna in the woods.

Mornings were always the same, Anna hadn't knocked, instead she just waltzed into the queen's chambers and pulled the blonde away from her desk asking how she was feeling. Not literally though, she had touched Elsa once and ended up being pushed onto the floor. After that, they established a strict no touching rule. Despite that rule, they seemed to get along well enough.

It was sweet and it was promising. It was everything Elsa hoped it would be. She was picking up on little things Anna did. For example, the redhead was always checking on her injuries despite Elsa's attempts at reassuring her. They didn't talk much but when they did it simply made the blonde's day. It didn't matter if they went their separate ways for the rest of the day or if they hardly even saw each other. Those morning encounters were something the queen truly cherished.

Being out of her room, Elsa also started to notice some of the younger girl's odd habits. Every day Anna would stare at the paintings in the dining room, her eyes roaming over every brush stroke. She also took to gliding down the railings and sliding on the floor. Though it was far from dignified, Elsa found it charming. Anna was also far more outgoing than Elsa ever would be. Striking up conversations with Olaf and servants alike.

"She's certainly something, isn't she?" Gerda broke through the silence, following Elsa's gaze out into the field where Anna was chasing Olaf. A bright smile overtook Anna's face as the snowman said something. Blue eyes softened at the action, the redhead was truly adorable.

"Yes, she is. Olaf has certainly taken to her."

"Just as you have my dear." Elsa glanced at her maid, knowing the woman had a point. From the moment Anna had knocked on her door, she was hopelessly captivated. Her younger sister was everything she wasn't. Elsa loved it, it was so different than the boring castle life she had been stuck in for so many years.

"I suppose she has that effect on people. Even Kai smiles when she enters the room." The two watched as Anna tripped over her cloak, landing in the heap of snowballs she had been stockpiling. Gerda chortled at the clumsy girl while Elsa brought a hand to her mouth in an attempt to hide her amused grin. "And this is the same girl that carried me back to the castle in a foot of snow?"

"Indeed she did, she may be clumsy but she was able to save your life. And you made it easier for her by easing up on that blizzard. She couldn't have done it if you had let the storm rage on." Gerda chuckled to herself as Elsa ran a hand through her hair.

"I assure you, I have no better control over my powers, the only reason the storm stopped was because I had lost consciousness." The blonde focused back on her sister, her smile returning as Anna brought Olaf in for a hug, hiding a snowball behind her back. Her mind whirled as thoughts came flying in. Slowly, her left hand came to rest on her injured arm, gently placing her fingers over the bandage.

"I want to do something for her… But I don't know what." Truth be told, Elsa wasn't comfortable enough to instigate any form of contact. She was terrified of getting too close to Anna. She couldn't hurt the redhead, not again.

"Well dear, what does she like? If you don't know then find out. Communicating isn't really that hard." Elsa simply gazed at the redhead, wondering what on earth the girl liked. A bright smile broke out across her face as the perfect idea came to mind.

"I think I have something that may work."

Anna was giggling in the snow, giddy that she had managed to pull one over on Olaf. Using his weakness for hugs as a way to sneakily win the snowball fight was truly genius.

"I'm a criminal mastermind. Forget politics I should just be in charge of war strategies." She sing-songed, crossing her legs in front of her. Olaf plopped down in the snow next to her, smiling to himself.

"Well if you do that, can I come with? I've always wanted to see summer. What's it like?" His black eyes stared up at the cloudy sky overhead. He hated overcast days the most. They were so gray and dull. There needed to be more color.

"Of course you can! As long as Elsa allows it." Anna responded, grinning at the snowman next to her. A soft crunch of snow alerted them to another presence. Teal eyes followed the noise, expecting Gerda or Kai. She was surprised when intricate heels made their way into her view. She looked up to find Elsa donned in an extravagantly beautiful black and cerulean blue dress.

"I'm sure we could reach some sort of agreement." Anna sprang up, a blush working its way onto her cheeks. She hadn't expected Elsa to come out of the castle to see them. It was a little embarrassing that she had been caught talking about the young ruler.

"Of course Elsa would let you go even if there was no agreement, right Elsa? I mean you're pretty…" Her pause lasted longer than she meant for it to, her eyes locked with the frosty ones that belonged to Elsa. As the silence dragged on, the blonde looked away nervously, a pink hue dusting her cheeks. "Uhm pretty lenient. I mean you'd let him go, right? I bet he'd have fun and I'd keep an eye on him. I'm sure he knows to stay out of sight and not just go up to people all chatty and friendly. Right Olaf?"

"Right! I'd be good. Please can I go Elsa?" A platinum brow arched at Olaf's use of her name. He had never really said it and it was odd hearing him refer to her so casually.

"I suppose you could. As long as you don't get in Anna's way." The snowman laughed, squirming happily in his spot.

"Thank you! Oh but summer is a long time away, isn't it? Well can you two tell me what it's like?" Anna looked up at Elsa encouragingly, not trusting herself to speak coherently. Whenever the blonde was around, she was reduced to a bumbling mess. Stuttering and stopping at awkward times.

It almost reminded her of how she was with Hans at first.

"Well Olaf… I didn't really experience summer much. When I was young I had someone who liked the clouds and snow much more than the heat, so I'd always change the weather to make her smile." Olaf sulked at the words, kicking his feet in thought.

Anna looked away from Elsa with a tiny frown. Who was the girl Elsa changed the weather for? Where did she go? For some unexplainable reason, the ginger felt jealousy rise up inside her. Slowly, her bottom lip jutted out, she felt more than a little dejected.

Elsa watched the emotions flicker across Anna's face, sighing when the girl didn't show any sign of recollection. Instead it seemed as though Anna was moping. Had she done something wrong? Did she accidentally upset the princess again? Would she leave? The blonde took a small step back, her breathing becoming shallower. She always seemed to do the wrong thing around Anna.

Small flakes of snow began to fall around them, Olaf jumping up to frolic through the flurry. Anna looked around, shocked to see the change in the weather. Finally her eyes landed on Elsa. The blonde was panicking, it was obvious in the way she was breathing. Anna couldn't help but wonder why.

"Elsa?" Immediately the blonde moved her eyes over to the redhead. Her chest heaving as she struggled to remain calm. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"I am fine. But what about you Anna?" A fiery eyebrow quirked at the desperate question. It was the first time she had ever heard Elsa sound like that. It threw her off and after a brief pause, she reminded herself she should answer the poor girl.

"I'm good. It's just kinda sad that you've never really had a summer." A small white lie never hurt anyone, right? Anna shrugged, figuring it was better to lie than tell the uncomfortable truth. How would Elsa feel knowing her prisoner was jealous of some girl from the past?

"Don't worry about it, some people are worth freezing the summer for. But that's beside the point, I have something I'd like to show you. If you would like to, I mean." With an enthusiastic nod, Elsa led Anna back inside the palace. They weaved through the large halls until they came across the door the blonde seemed to be looking for. She moved to grab the handle when she paused, turning to look at Anna with a small, nervous smile.

"Wait, close your eyes." When a red brow rose in question Elsa rolled her eyes with a smile. "I won't freeze you or anything, it's just a surprise." Anna giggled, her eyes sliding shut as she realized she did actually trust the woman in front of her.

A gloved hand reluctantly grabbed her bare one and gently pulled her through the door. After a few moments of awkward shuffling, Elsa told Anna to open her eyes. The redhead was prepared for anything, but a room full of portraits was not what she had expected.

"Elsa…" Her voice was breathless, awe inspired, as she took in the paintings surrounding her. For some reason unexplainable to Anna, her eyes began to water. It was so overwhelming. Elsa was invoking feelings that were foreign to her but she couldn't say she minded.

Elsa bit her lower lip as she watched Anna glance around the room. She was really hoping to impress the redhead. Finally, their eyes met and she was stunned to see tears lining her sister's normally cheerful orbs.

"Wait, what?" Elsa glanced around quickly, wondering if there was something in the room that could upset Anna, but there was nothing. There were no particularly gruesome paintings, no portraits of their parents, what was the reason behind the tears?

"I just…" Anna couldn't finish the sentence, she just stared at the 'witch' that had taken her prisoner. This terrible monster that had ignored her for weeks.

This person was the same one who knew her better than her own parents. She hadn't once said anything about paintings or her love of art to Elsa, yet they stood in a gallery. In a few short strides, Anna closed the distance between them, throwing her arms around Elsa's shoulders. The blonde stopped breathing at the contact, never being on the receiving end of such affection since the accident.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused." No words came from Anna as the girl simply snuggled more into Elsa, hugging the blonde close. Though the contact was awkward, the blonde felt her body relax, giving into the warmth Anna offered. Hesitantly, as if she was afraid ice would shoot out of her hands, Elsa wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist.

"You do care about me." That simple statement almost brought down all of Elsa's walls, it almost made her spill the secret she was holding so close. But she managed to keep her words down. Of course she cared for Anna, she always had. There were so many words to say but she settled for something simple yet still sentimental.

"Of course I do." Her eyes went to her bandaged arm. "You saved me, didn't you?" What Anna didn't know, however, was that she was still saving Elsa. When the blonde pulled away, Anna frowned immediately at the loss of contact before catching herself and shaking that thought off. There was no reason at all she should be friendly with Elsa… Nor should she be feeling so warm and giddy after a single hug.

Elsa looked down at her hands with a small smile. They hadn't betrayed her, despite her inner turmoil, her powers hadn't struck Anna. Perhaps there was some hope after all, maybe Anna actually would be the one to help her break the curse.

"Wow Elsa, this place is amazing!" Aqua eyes roamed over the portraits closest to her. There had to be at least forty in the huge room and each seemed to be completely different from the rest.

"I take it you approve?" Elsa asked, wrapping her arms around her stomach self-consciously. Anna bit her bottom lip to stifle the squeal of excitement she wanted to unleash. But the grin couldn't be held back and eventually overtook her face.

"Are you kidding? I haven't seen anything like this before! Where did you get all of these?" Anna rambled, looking up at the huge portrait of a man happily pushing a lady on a swing. Elsa offered a small shrug in response, not sure if the reply actually answered her question.

"So, you're pleased?" Icy blue eyes looked at the scene Anna seemed enamored with. There wasn't anything particularly stunning about it. Elsa did enjoy the piece, she had been raised to appreciate art, but she simply didn't have the same sparkle in her eye Anna seemed to have.

"Elsa, let me put it this way since you seem oblivious to what I'm trying to say. I'm more than just pleased, this is wonderful. Thank you." Anna rolled her eyes good naturedly as a bright blush worked its way onto Elsa's face. Finally Elsa relaxed, her shoulders sagging and her arms falling to her sides in relief. Anna's approval was all she needed but she was surprised when she found herself pulled into another hug.

Touching seemed to be something Elsa would never get used to. Her fingers flexed uncomfortably, her arms stuck in an awkward in between of wanting to return the affection and wanting to protect her sister.

Why had her parents denied her contact with anyone? It severely limited her ability to be able to give and receive any kind of friendliness. And she desperately wished she could hug Anna back without a second thought.

Anna never had been raised to respect personal boundaries, she had been locked away in her house for most of her life, but after her parents' demise she branched out, quickly making as many friends as she could to erase the years of isolation she had to suffer through.

Though there always did seem to be something missing, with Hans everything seemed to fall into place. But then there was Elsa. Things didn't simply fall into place with the blonde, life was hectic, awkward and lonely yet it also seemed so fulfilling.

"Though I gotta warn you." Anna continued, happily hanging onto the older girl. She either didn't notice the way Elsa seemed to be holding her breath, or didn't care. "I'm going to ramble on about these paintings to you." And she did, leading Elsa around the gallery, staring hard at the portraits before offering her insight on them and making up a tale to go along with it.

Time flew past until Anna seemed to have had enough of making up stories and asked Elsa what she liked to do for fun.

"Well ever since my parents left, I spent most of my time in the library. However that's not really a group activity." Anna shrugged, linking her arm through Elsa's and ushering the blonde out of the room. The queen followed obediently, struggling to resist the urge to pull away.

"Well then the library it is." The redhead decided with a nod. "Luckily I know where that is." She led the older girl through the castle, taking a few wrong turns before finding the huge room she had been looking for. The duo entered the library, Elsa smiling gently at the familiar settings. With so much changing, she needed some consistency.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Elsa questioned, looking over at her grinning companion.

"Well when I was younger I always enjoyed having my mother read to me." Elsa turned away from Anna to look at all the books with a small frown. It wasn't their mother that had read to her when they were younger, it was Elsa.

It was a sort of tradition they had, the redhead would pick the novel or short story that interested her the most and Elsa would read it aloud until her sister fell asleep or she was too tired to continue. Elsa didn't know why she had expected Anna to remember, it was obvious that there was no trace of their past together left in Anna's head.

"Okay, go find a book and I will read it with you on the sofa." The blonde spoke, moving over to the soft couch. She sat on the cushion, poised and on edge for some reason she couldn't explain.

"I found it!" Anna proclaimed after a few minutes of silence. She popped out from behind a bookcase, dust coating one of her cheeks. Elsa laughed at the sight, causing the redhead to pause. "What?" The younger sibling pouted, moving over to sit next to the queen on the cream couch.

"Well that must have been some adventure." Elsa explained, gently cupping the red haired girl's cheek, running her thumb over the specks of dust covering Anna's freckles. "You have made quite a mess." Light blue eyes wandered over the redhead's cheekbones, up to the gray marks splotched on her forehead.

Anna froze at the contact, holding her breath as the blonde wiped the dust off her cheek. Elsa's touch was gentle and surprisingly caring. Her frosty blue eyes seemed impossibly soft and her face calm. Anna took her time studying the girl in front of her.

Elsa was breathtaking, she was truly more beautiful up close. Her long eyelashes framed her eyes perfectly, her eye shadow accentuating her already vibrant eyes. The more Anna stared, the more things she discovered. Like the light freckles running along Elsa's high cheekbones. The way one platinum bang always seemed to fall out of the icy braid, right over her left eye.

Her heart began racing as she noticed how much time had passed since Elsa had touched her, surely the dust was gone. Yet the blonde still seemed to be caressing her cheek. Never in her entire life had someone invoked these types of feelings. Even Hans hadn't managed to make her feel as weightless and loved as Elsa was making her feel at that moment.

She blinked at her thoughts… Loved? Elsa made her feel loved? There really was no other way to describe how she felt. A bright blush rose on her cheeks as Elsa's hand moved up to her forehead, gently wiping away the smear of dust that was probably made when she banged her head on one of the shelves.

"There, good as new, though it looks like you hit your head. Are you okay?" Cold blue met warm teal and Anna settled for nodding, her blush brightening as Elsa giggled. Elsa gently took the book from her sister, staring at the title with a nostalgic smile.

Anna followed her elder's movements, noticing with a frown that she had dirtied Elsa's pretty gloves. She hadn't known Elsa would fuss over her in such a way. Nobody back home paid it any mind when she came back covered in mud, they simply chalked it up to Anna being Anna.

"The Sleeping Beauty? Somehow not very surprising that you would pick this one." Elsa smiled over at the redhead. Anna grinned back, trying not to focus too much on the way Elsa seemed to be positively glowing.

"It has a happy ending, it's one of my favorites to read." The redhead shrugged, wondering if it was childish that she chose a fairytale. Elsa's smirk assuaged her fears and soon the blonde's smooth voice filled the air with tales of spindles, princes and princesses. Anna listened intently, staring at the dark fireplace across from the couch. She briefly wondered why she didn't feel as cold as she used to, before focusing back on the story.

Gerda wandered past the door, peaking in to find the queen and princess curled up on the couch. Elsa now leaning against the cushions as Anna had two legs tucked under her, one arm on the wooden back of the couch, bent so she could rest her head against her forearm as she stared at Elsa. The blonde seemed too entranced by the story to notice the gaze directed her way. Gerda smiled at the two, deciding to bring them a blanket just in case they ended up spending their entire day reading that book together.

The old woman chuckled to herself as she went about her tasks, if their past book readings were any indication, the duo would end up falling asleep on that couch, Anna probably trying to cuddle with the much more reserved Elsa. That in mind, the elderly lady decided she should probably bring them some pillows and light the fire for them as well.

Elsa was almost a quarter of the way through the story when she was interrupted by Gerda, pillows and blankets practically falling out of the woman's frail arms. Anna quickly sprang up to help the maid, taking the materials with a bright thank you.

"Well, I figured if you two were going to be reading stories all day you would need pillows and some blankets. That couch has got to be the most uncomfortable set of furniture I have ever sat on." Anna smiled at the elderly woman, setting up a snug spot to sit in.

Elsa accepted a pillow and put it against the arm of the couch as she leaned against it, propping one now shoeless foot up on the couch, the other staying on the floor. Anna sat cocooned in the blanket, resuming her earlier position of sitting and staring at Elsa.

Gerda grinned to herself, promising to be back later with dinner and tea after she lit the fireplace.

"Okay well, I suppose we should return to the story?" Anna nodded enthusiastically, drinking in the sight of Elsa reading by firelight. The redhead didn't understand what was going on in her head but she didn't wish to dwell on it. Whatever these new feelings were, they could be figured out at a later date.

Elsa's voice once more filled the silence, her words lulling Anna into a fictional world. The rest of the day flew by as the story continued. Dinner came and went and the queen simply kept reading. Their positions gradually changed as the story progressed until finally Elsa was sitting normally on the couch, her feet on the floor with Anna close to her side, legs still tucked underneath her.

"The prince…" Elsa paused when the ginger's head slumped against her shoulder. Somehow Anna had managed to interlock their arms, the redhead holding onto the blonde's arm as if she was afraid Elsa would run away. Elsa wondered how she didn't notice Anna doing that.

Anna?" Silence greeted her until finally a soft snore came from the younger girl as she nuzzled closer to the dazed queen. Carefully, Elsa tried to move away from the unconscious girl, only to find the redhead tighten her grip.

"No." Anna whispered softly, her face scrunching up as Elsa shifted once more. "Stop tryin' to escape." She protested more firmly this time around. Those words caused Elsa to roll her eyes but she stopped struggling nevertheless.

Clear azure eyes looked down at the sleeping redhead cuddling close to her, an affectionate smile covering the blonde's face.

It was possible that Anna could love her again, they could be real sisters and the curse would be broken. When Elsa fell asleep that night she knew she would wake with a sore back but she couldn't find it in herself to care.

Elsa woke early the next morning, the ceiling being the first thing to come into her sight. She moved to stand when she realized she was trapped by a head on her lap. Anna had shifted in her sleep to lay more comfortably on the sofa which meant Elsa's thighs were now her pillow. Light blue eyes looked down at the girl curled up to her.

Anna's braids were a dreadful mess, parts of her hair falling out and sticking up. With an affectionate smile, Elsa slowly removed the glove on her left hand in order to undo the plaits. Her fingers gently undid the tangles in the hair before running through it gently.

The redhead hummed happily in her sleep as thin fingers wove tenderly through her hair.

Nails softly scratched the skin under the hair causing the ginger to shiver. Anna moved in her sleep, her hands lightly curling in Elsa's skirts. The queen attention shifted slightly when she heard a light knock on the door. However she didn't take her eyes from the lithe form snuggling into her even as Kai began to talk.

"Your highness, did you get any sleep?" Kai's voice held its usual severity but it was obvious the man cared. He hid his smile when the young monarch nodded an affirmative. "Ma'am, I also wanted to ask what your plan is. How do you expect to keep your secret from her? You're Arendelle's Queen, how do you expect to run the kingdom without her noticing?" Kai continued, surprised when Elsa looked up at him, looking lost and nervous. Hesitantly, Elsa removed her hand from the Anna's hair, pulling her glove back on.

She couldn't believe she had taken it off in the first place.

What if she had hurt Anna? She had been irresponsible again.

"I've done it so far, haven't I? I believe I can continue for as long as she is here." Elsa responded, tensing as Anna groaned in her lap, rolling away from the door to hide her face in the front of Elsa's dress. Her hands grabbing the material in front of her face as if it would get rid of the noise.

Elsa tensed at the movement, her sister's hands brushing against her stomach through the fabric of her dress. A spark shot through Elsa at the sensation and she did her best to ignore it.

"You're majesty, she deserves to know, before something happens that will hurt both of you." With that the butler left, leaving Elsa to stare at the space he had vacated.

It was true she would have to let Anna know her true identity. But what would happen if she did? How could she explain what had happened without seeming mad? Curses and trolls, it all seemed farfetched to her and she was there. There was no way Anna would respond positively to all of it.

Elsa looked down at the redhead sleeping soundly in her lap.

Her sister looked so at peace, lips tugged into a small smile, her mouth thankfully drool-free as she cuddled impossibly closer to Elsa in her sleep. Elsa lay her gloved hand on Anna's shoulder, pulling the blanket more firmly around her.

"I'm sorry Anna, for everything we've been through. And for what I'm sure I'll put you through in the future." Elsa was too lost in her own musings to notice that beneath her glove, the white icy markings had stopped spreading down her left hand.


	4. 4 What is This Feeling?

As always thanks for reading here is chapter 4!

* * *

Elsa sat hunched over her paperwork, she didn't want to deal with trade routes and issues with Weaselton. She wanted to focus more on what had been happening with Anna. Ever since she had shown Anna the gallery, her sister had starting acting different. It was a good different to be sure but she still wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing. Was lying about her true identity really a good idea? With a groan Elsa leaned back in her chair, running a gloved hand over her face. She was worrying and the snowstorm outside only further proved that fact.

"Gerda, do you know where Anna is?" The maid stopped rearranging stacks of papers and turned her gaze to the exasperated queen.

"No, your majesty I haven't seen her at all today. But the day has only just begun." Gerda watched Elsa carefully. Was she upset? Small ice puddles were gathering around the queen's feet. What could possibly be going through Elsa's head?

"Gerda, I feel guilty. Is it bad to hide from her?" The blonde asked, staring out the window of her study. Snowflakes fell from the sky like rain. The woman shrugged slightly, not knowing the answer.

"I'm not sure my dear, but I have a question for you. Does anyone in town know of your existence?" Blue orbs shifted to look at her maid in confusion. "It just crossed my mind because when we met Anna she said there was no Queen for Arendelle." Small shoulders shrugged as Elsa grimaced. She had no idea if the people of the village knew of her. Other countries knew of her existence and that was all she needed.

"I don't know, my parents hid me from my own sister, it's not too farfetched to believe they would hide me from the town as well." Gerda sighed as she realized she had unintentionally upset her queen. The royal family was always a sore spot for Elsa as she believed her parents had abandoned her and she grew up believing she would only hurt Anna. Gusts of wind battered against the windows, something nobody in the castle had heard in almost an entire week.

"Dear, can I just say that… I believe you are doing what is right. If Anna knew of your relation to her, you two might not have bonded as you have. She probably wouldn't have believed you, so it is better she be left in the dark and told later. Perhaps you could meet with the trolls and see if they will restore her memories." Elsa nodded, her trusty maid's words easing her conscience. If Gerda believed she was doing what was right then she must be doing the right thing. The weather outside settled down to a heavy flurry, the wind calming and the storm easing up.

"Thank you. I might just do that. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go find Anna. I'm sure without me near her, she'll only cause mischief." Elsa joked, pushing her papers back into her drawer and seeking out her sister. Gerda chuckled to herself. Anna was quite the klutz, often bumping into suits of armor and breaking busts. Elsa roamed through the halls, asking anyone if they had seen the princess, nobody had. She even went so far as to check Anna's room, disappointed when she found it empty. She was passing by the art gallery when Anna's cheerful voice reached her ears.

"Of course, why didn't I check here first?" Elsa grumbled to herself as she moved over to the door, stopping as she went to turn the handle. Anna never shut any doors, she loved having them open so perhaps she wanted privacy?

"Well Joan, you always were my favorite painting, it's only fitting that I talk to you here too." Elsa stood at the door, her hand on top of the handle as she debated turning it. Part of her was screaming to leave Anna be while another part told her to just stand there for a little while longer.

"You see Elsa's my friend now… But it's sort of weird. There's this thing there that wasn't there before. I don't know how to phrase it." Elsa perked up when she heard her name, leaning closer to the door to hear what Anna had to say about her. Something is there that wasn't there before? Was it a good something? Was she remembering Elsa? The blonde smiled at the thought.

"I know, I mean I feel like I've known her for a long time. But we only met like a month ago." Anna continued, oblivious to the fact someone was eavesdropping on her conversation with Joan. "The way she makes me feel reminds me of Hans only stronger… Is that weird? That's totally weird, isn't it? I don't know I just feel this pull to her." Who was this Hans Anna was rambling about? Elsa didn't know what Anna was talking about or what it meant but it didn't seem bad. If anything it seemed as though Anna was starting to care for her.

So it was good, she reasoned, very good.

"I'll talk to you later Joan, I gotta find Elsa, maybe she'll actually build a snowman with me today." Anna giggled, making her way towards the door. Elsa heard the footfalls and immediately threw herself away from the door, swiftly running down the hall and around the corner only to come to an abrupt stop when she smashed into Olaf who let out a surprised yelp. The snow-being fell to the ground in three separate pieces while Elsa laid on the floor across from him stunned.

"I'm sorry about that, you okay little guy?" Elsa questioned as she stood up. Olaf reassembled himself with a laugh, immediately appeasing Elsa's fears.

"Yeah, I'm perfect!" He stretched his arms as if to prove that fact. Elsa offered him a small smile when Anna came bounding around the corner, a worried expression on her face.

"Are you guys okay? I heard Olaf from down the hall!" Anna looked over the snow creature before looking over at Elsa to make sure she hadn't upset any of her injuries. When Anna grabbed the blonde's hand to inspect the wrapping on her right arm, Elsa immediately clammed up. Anna touching her still unnerved Elsa to no end, especially her hands. What if she accidentally blasted Anna in the face with ice? She tried not to picture that very scenario.

"Elsa?" The blonde opened her eyes, not realizing she had slammed them shut in apprehension. "Are you okay?" Shakily, the older girl nodded. Her response seemed to placate the redhead who smiled up at her. This was what was making Elsa nervous, the way Anna would look at her. She didn't know why but the looks her sister gave her made her cheeks glow pink and her eyes to go down to the floor.

Anna couldn't explain but she was enthralled with everything Elsa, she could look at the platinum blonde all day and it wouldn't be enough. For some reason she wanted to run her fingers through the thick strands of off-white hair, cuddle up to the blonde before they both fell asleep... _Maybe even kiss… Wait, what_? Anna shook that thought off, she just wanted to be closer to Elsa. Get to know the girl underneath the sorceress.

"What do you want to do today Anna?" Finally the blonde found her voice, her eyes still glancing about the hallway, trying to avoid the teal orbs she knew were focused on her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to build a snowman! Maybe after we can finish our book?" Anna held up her own gloved hand as if Elsa needed proof that she had planned to build a snowman.

Elsa nodded quickly at the suggestions, letting Anna drag her towards the doors that led to outside. Light blue eyes stared at Anna's cloak covered back. The redhead who was dragging her through the halls seemed so different compared to the child Elsa remembered.

It should have been obvious that Anna would change after thirteen years of separation but still, the changes were surprising to Elsa. Most of the sister she remembered was still there, however the ginger seemed different. Her carefree demeanor was almost forced, and Elsa wondered why.

"You know I'll still be here if you look away." Anna called back, causing the blonde to blush and quickly avert her eyes. Greenish blue eyes followed the movement, Anna laughing at Elsa's change in demeanor. How the blonde could go from confident to shy in a manner of mere seconds was astonishing.

"I know you will be…" Elsa spoke, returning her eyes to the back of Anna's head. That one white strand of hair stuck out to her and it felt like a thousand arrows to her chest. The highlight that had been caused because Elsa was too careless, too reckless. She turned her head away in anger and shame.

Lately she had been more hopeful, more confident but nothing had really changed. Her powers were still out of her control despite how close she was getting to Anna. What would it take to thaw her heart? Was it even possible? After being locked up for so long she was beginning to doubt she even had a heart.

"Elsa, hey look at me." The blonde did as she was told, carefully looking into Anna's warm eyes. "Are you okay?" Should she lie? What if Anna asked what was wrong? She wouldn't have an answer for that. "I know you're not alright." The admission made time freeze between them.

"What? How?" With a lopsided grin, Anna brought up their joined hands, their hands that were now frozen together despite the fact they both were wearing gloves. Breathing became hard for Elsa, panic that she had once again hurt Anna consuming her.

"Hey, hey. Elsa, look at me." With her free hand, Anna cupped the blonde's chin, tilting it so they could look into each other's eyes. "Calm down okay? If you didn't wanna go outside you could've just told me." The redhead joked, releasing the blonde's face and walking in a different direction.

"I wouldn't mind building a snowman with you." Elsa blurted, trying to reassure her sister. Anna simply laughed as they continued their trek down the halls. The blonde cleared her throat, willing her usual composure to return. "What I mean is, I wasn't panicking about going outside."

"Oh? Then what's wrong?" Anna pulled them to a stop, once more focusing on the ice queen. The angle gave Elsa the perfect view of the white streak that ran through Anna's hair. The scar she had given her to her sister thirteen years ago. The one that still stuck out like a sore thumb. But Anna didn't know that, Elsa wasn't even sure what lie her parents had told the redhead.

"I was just thinking we don't know much about each other." Not a complete lie, Elsa reasoned, deciding to press on. "I mean what's this?" Elsa gestured to the highlight, curious as to what Anna's answer would be. The redhead ran her free hand through her hair self-consciously.

"I was born with it, though I like to pretend a troll kissed me." Elsa smiled at the answer, deciding to continue with her questions.

"You really enjoy fairytales, don't you?" Anna nodded, jumping on the balls of her feet in excitement. She completely forgot she was supposed to be asking why Elsa had panicked.

"Yeah, my parents they…" She stilled suddenly, not knowing if she wanted to let Elsa in. It wasn't that she detested the older girl, but she didn't want to be a burden. Maybe she should keep this story to herself. There was no reason to tell Elsa. It would only upset the blonde.

She felt colder all of a sudden, not able to repress the shudder that shot through her body. Elsa noticed, looking down to see that her ice was spreading up their forearms.

"Oh no… Come on Anna." With that, the two continued walking, Elsa seeking out Gerda. The grandmotherly like woman was in the kitchen making tea when they found her, frost spread almost to their elbows. Her brown eyes locked on their hands, immediately noticing the big cube of ice surrounding them.

"Oh dear… Come, come, I'll help thaw you two out." The stout woman led them to the fireplace, looking at the flickering embers unsure. "I was going to soak it in hot water but you would probably just freeze that, wouldn't you darling?" Elsa looked away in shame, angry at herself for not being able to control her powers. She had some control over them before Anna had come, concealing her feelings worked wonders but Anna refused to let her do that.

"Conceal, don't feel. Let the feelings go." The blonde murmured under her breath, staring at the warm fire she had to hold her hand over. Anna was too focused on not catching herself on fire to hear the hushed words spilling from Elsa's mouth. Elsa kept her eyes shut as she tried to control her powers, but it was all in vain. Despite her best efforts, their hands were still frozen solid.

"So, uhm, to answer your earlier question." Anna broke the queen out of her self-depreciation, her eyes snapping open to meet with Anna's. "I wasn't let out much as a child. My parents seemed scared to let me wander out too far, I'm not sure why. So I would be stuck inside most of the time and when I wasn't running around breaking things. All by accident I swear!" Elsa quirked an amused brow at the redhead, a grin tugging at her lips and a chuckle threatening to escape. "I would read fairytales. It was a way to leave the castle… I loved reading about adventures. I wanted to go on one. I still do." A bittersweet smile grew on Anna's lips. Though the redhead tried hard to mask her confusion and pain, Elsa picked up on it. She wondered why Anna had tried hiding it in the first place.

Did Anna think she wasn't allowed to be upset?

"Well, perhaps after you leave this castle you can finally experience an adventure." Elsa offered a forced smile to mask the hurt she felt at those words. But they were correct, Anna would leave someday and Elsa would be left alone once again.

"Well, this has been quite an adventure. I thought I would spend it with Hans but… I'm spending it with you instead." Anna glanced nervously over at her companion, biting her lower lip in thought. She really didn't mind that she was adventuring with Elsa instead of her fiancé.

Was that crazy? Probably.

"I'm sorry you're stuck with me." The words were soft, barely heard over the crackling fire.

"I'm not." Arctic blue eyes widened and shot over to bore into the turquoise eyes that belonged to her sister. Anna was… Happy to be with her? Elsa smiled, a small smile but genuine.

Anna grinned back, softly bumping shoulders with Elsa. She was happy Elsa didn't seem as down as she had a few moments ago. It was odd but she was also proud that she was the reason the blonde was smiling.

Elsa didn't have words. Hans obviously was someone of importance to Anna and yet the girl had chosen her. Her chest felt warm at her sister's admission, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time. She didn't notice the ice around their hands dissipating into nothingness or Anna's gasp of awe. She was pulled away from her thoughts when a hand left hers.

"Elsa… You did it!" Anna exclaimed, pulling off her now soaked glove and returning her cold hand above the fire to warm it. Elsa quickly retracted her hand, interlocking her hands behind her back for fear she might freeze something again.

"So Elsa, you've been asking me a lot of questions today… Can I ask you some?" Elsa nodded apprehensively, not sure what to do if Anna asked questions about her parents. She could always evade them, she had been doing a good job of doing that so far.

Elsa nodded more resolutely this time, watching the way Anna's face seemed to light up with joy. She had made the right decision.

"So have you always been magical and whatnot?" Elsa looked into the fire. She would describe her magic as a curse. When she was little, having powers was new and exciting but that wore off after the accident.

"Yes, ever since I was born." She offered the redhead a smile and was rewarded with one in response.

"That's so cool! I think it'd be so much fun to have powers. I could impress everyone in town… Oh right, questions" The two were silent for some time while Anna ran through her list of questions, trying to stray from anything that would make Elsa hide herself away… Again.

"So, you remember a few days ago when you said there was a girl you would freeze the summer for?" Light blue eyes widened in alarm before the blonde shook off her shock and brought up a mask of indifference. "Who was she?"

"Well that one is personal, so can I ask you a personal question in exchange?" There was silence for a few moments while Anna debated the deal and Elsa thought about what she would say.

"That's only fair. So out with it!"

"Well, the girl was my sister…" Elsa was reluctant to go on but when Anna urged her to continue she had no choice but to tell the truth. "Well she forgot about me and left… My parents forbade me from seeing her." And that was all Elsa was willing to share despite Anna's puppy dog eyes and pout. "I'm sorry Anna but I don't really like talking about it." The redhead did look adorable, puffing out her cheeks and trying to sway Elsa with merely a look.

"Okay fine… I'm sorry I pushed for more, and I'm sorry your parents didn't let you even talk to her. That seems pretty extreme, like whoa there a simple time out probably would've sufficed." Elsa couldn't help it, she laughed at the statement, her hand coming up to cover her mouth as her shoulders shook with mirth.

Anna stopped rambling as she realized she had made Elsa laugh. She had such a pretty laugh too. Though there wasn't much she understood about Elsa, she was able to tell when the blonde was sincerely amused and happy and that hardly ever happened. But when it did, she was instantly more beautiful.

"So I suppose it is my turn to ask you a question?" At the ginger's nod, Elsa continued. "Who is this Hans you spoke of?" Anna flushed, embarrassed, wringing her hands together. Crystal blue eyes followed the movement curiously, watching the way Anna seemed to squeeze her right hand with her left before biting her lower lip. A nervous tic perhaps?

"Well Hans is sort of my fiancé… Kind of. But first I have to get Kristoff to approve but he won't because I just met Hans… Ya know the day we decided to get engaged and-"

"Wait, hold on." Anna glanced up at Elsa, pausing mid-ramble. "You had only met him that day?"

"Yes pay attention. So Kristoff told me no and then he left for Corona- why are you looking at me like that?" Elsa was staring hard at her younger sister, confusion filling her eyes and pale eyebrows drawn together.

"Anna… You can't marry a man you just met." Teal eyes rolled in exasperation, didn't anybody think she could make her own decisions? First Kristoff, now Elsa. Why was everyone against her getting married?

"You can if it's true love." The redhead responded, obviously irritated.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa hadn't meant for the question to sound so harsh, she had meant to ask what Anna knew about Hans but it came out completely wrong. The redhead looked hurt, her eyes widening. Tiny little thoughts of doubt swirled in her mind. What did she know about love?

"Well more than you! All you know how to do is shut people out." Time between them seemed to stand still as Anna's words sunk in. The redhead instantly regretted the words that had spilled from her mouth as she watched Elsa retreat into herself, sleeved arms wrapping around the queen's middle.

Elsa blinked to herself, trying her hardest not to let the hurt show. She knew about love… Didn't she? She had shut Anna out because she loved her and wanted her to be safe… Didn't she? Safe and away from her.

"Elsa wait…" The blonde hadn't even realized she had moved towards the door. She was going to ignore her sister but she couldn't. She had to know what Anna wanted to say.

Anna stared hard at her, trying to find the words that would make Elsa stay. "My whole… Adventure here, is really confusing me." _You're confusing me. My feelings for you are making me rethink my engagement. _"The more I stay here, the more I realize that… Maybe I don't know much about true love. You told me of your sister and your parents, is that why you shut the world out?" Elsa looked at the redhead out of the corner of her eye, turning slightly more towards the young girl.

"Yes." Was the only answer Elsa had, but it was enough for Anna to continue.

"They let your sister leave."

"They took her away from me." The blonde interjected dangerously, angry swirls of magic licking at her fingertips. Fearing for Anna's safety, Elsa left it at that, leaving the room before she could cause her sister any more pain.

Anna watched the blonde go with a frustrated groan. With a shake of the head, she pursued the older woman, not willing to let Elsa run away and lock herself away.

"Elsa wait! You didn't let me finish." The queen kept moving, looking down at the blue tendrils dancing around her fingertips apprehensively. If she stopped she could hurt Anna but wasn't running away hurting her as well?

"Conceal, don't feel, don't hurt her." The words were whispered, drowned out by the clicking of Elsa's heels against the cold stone floor.

"Listen Elsa, I'm sorry!" Heeled feet stopped walking away as Elsa held herself carefully still. Every muscle tense and kept carefully in check as if moving would make her powers lash out against Anna. "You do know about true love. You let your sister go and that couldn't have been easy. It's obvious you care about her. I'm sorry, Elsa, I have no idea what you've been through." The blonde looked at her sister, surprised to find tears filling the redhead's vision. She wanted to rush over and reassure the distraught girl but she was too afraid of being rejected to move.

"Anna… I don't know much about you either, but what I do know is that your past wasn't ideal either. You speak of your parents with adoration despite the fact they kept you isolated from the world. You know about love and I was wrong to insinuate that you didn't. I apologize for my earlier words." The two stood there staring at each other for a few moments, both stunned by what the other had said.

Anna took a hesitant step towards Elsa, wanting to wrap the suddenly very fragile looking queen in a hug. She wished she could take away the pain Elsa had to be feeling. Despite all the sadness and grief the duo felt, Anna was glad they had that conversation. She had learned some things about Elsa and sincerely hoped the blonde would be able to let go of her horrors from the past.

Elsa lifted her arms uncertainly, taking an anxious step towards her sister. The ginger met her halfway, immediately burying her head in the blonde's shoulder. Elsa tightened her hold, breathing in the relaxing scent of her sister.

The blonde sighed happily, her mind working hard to figure out the mystery that was Anna. She wondered if her sister's loneliness had anything to do with her impromptu engagement to a strange man she had just met. It would also explain why Anna's emotions seemed forced after being indoors for so long. Perhaps the redhead was feeling locked up again.

"Don't worry Elsa, I forgive you."

"Me too Anna. And perhaps we should take some time to get to know each other better, hm?" Anna nodded against the slightly taller woman's shoulder, her tears being replaced by a bright smile. Perhaps through getting to know the blonde, she would figure out her feelings as well.


End file.
